deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs Necalli
Kratos vs Necalli is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kratos from God of War and Necalli from Street Fighter. Kratos will not have the Blade of Olympus, Nemesis Whip, Head of Helios and Nemean Cestus. Description God of War vs Street Fighter! Which berserker will win this fight? Who is the better servant of the gods? Interlude Boomstick: You know Wiz, what comes to my mind when I think of glowing tattoos are these two. Wiz: Like Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. Boomstick: And Necalli, the Emissary of the Gods. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Many years ago, in ancient Greece, a young boy and his brother was monitored and trained by Spartan soldiers, growing them to become soldiers for the Spartan Army. These two both dreamed of joining the Spartan ranks, and they were Kratos and his brother Deimos. Boomstick: Meanwhile in the heavens, Zeus saw a prophecy that said the death of the king of the Greek gods by the hands of his own son who had some wicked tattoos. Zeus pissed his toga when he heard about that, and sent his children Athena, Ares and his army of centaurs to take that boy to Thanatos for an eternal ass whooping. Wiz: Kratos tried to save his brother, but was punched by Ares into a pile of wood, the splinters left a scar over his right eye. Ares was about to kill him before Athena told him that they already have the Marked One, and they left a vengeful Kratos behind. Boomstick: To honor the loss of his brother, he gave himself the same tattoos that his brother had. Years passed and he became the greatest Spartan captain. Wiz: That's where it all began. Kratos and his mighty Spartans finally met their match, the bloodthirsty Barbarians from the East. Outnumbered by their sheer numbers, Kratos' tactics proved futile. He found himself kneeling before the Barbarian King's hammer, and called out Ares to destroy his army, in exchange for Kratos' eternal servitude. Boomstick: Ares murderstomped the Barbarian King's entire army, even breaking their bodies in half without him even touching them! He gave him the Blades of Chaos and chained it on his arms as a reminder that he is the servant of Ares. For many times Kratos did many horrible things for Ares, killing innocents and raiding villages in the name of Ares. Wiz: One day, Kratos raided a village full of Athena's followers. Ares sent him their so that he could accidentally kill his wife and child, and he thought that this action would remove any semblance of humanity in Kratos, making him the ultimate warrior. He was wrong, Kratos was heartbroken and horrified at what he have done, and pledged revenge on Ares, later on the Greek pantheon, but not without his awesome arsenal. Boomstick: His main weapons is the Blades of Exile, an upgrade to the broken Blades of Athena. It has the ability to summon the souls of his Spartan soldiers to create a shield phalanx that stabs nearby enemies with their spears. Wiz: Kratos retains the Golden Fleece, taken from the mouth of a Mole Cerberus. It can deflect any magical and physical attack with a golden projectile if the attack is ranged, and a powerful slam if its a melee attack. Boomstick: He also has the Boots of Hermes. He got them after chasing Hermes around like an angry guy from the hood who wanted his basketball shoes back. Wiz: The Boots of Hermes allows him to wallrun and run as fast as the god Hermes. Boomstick: He also has the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot many arrows in less than a second. He can even charge up a powerful fire arrow with more damage. Wiz: Last but not least, he has the Claws of Hades. Taken and used against the God of the Underworld to steal his soul, Kratos can use these to summon souls of monsters to aid him in combat and even rip souls out of someone. Boomstick: He's one tough guy, even after losing his godly powers to the Blade of Olympus. He easily killed Cronos even though he said that he was gonna die to him! Come on Kratos, you averted your fate! Why would you say that?! Wiz: Kratos has even killed many Greek heroes, such as Hercules who lifted the entire world on his shoulders, and Perseus, the slayer of Medusa. Boomstick: Cool stuff and all, but he's a demigod, so he's lesser than the gods themselves even though he killed all of them. He has issues with his anger management, and it was so great he didn't even solve them until all the Greek gods were killed! He should really get a therapist. Maybe he could've not opened that box that made all the gods want to kill him. Kratos: You will not see '''the end of this day!' Necalli Wiz: Powerful warriors have powerful souls, and that is what Necalli feasts on. He is a mysterious Aztec warrior who was foreseen to consume the souls of Ryu, M.Bison and Dhalsim. '''Boomstick: How about Akuma? Isn't he powerful like them too?' Wiz: He wasn't included in the prophecy made by the Warrior Prophet. Anyways, Necalli is described as the "Emissary of the Gods", a being who would wake up every few hundred years to consume the souls of powerful warriors. Boomstick: When does he wake up anyway? Wiz: The Hour of Battle is the time when Necalli rises from his slumber to consume powerful souls. The current one sets him out to devour the souls of Ryu, The one who agonizes to proceed on his path, Dhalsim, The one who serves the God of Fire and M. Bison, The one who fills the world with destruction. Boomstick: I don't think he can eat those guys' souls. They're all really powerful characters of the Street Fighter universe. Wiz: Necalli was awakened by the Shadaloo's Black Moons blotting out the Sun. He discovers Ryu and Dhalsim and attempts to devour their souls but was overpowered by Ryu using the Satsui No Hado. Necalli then vanishes into red dust and proceeds to devour other souls instead. Boomstick: What a pussy! Anyways, what can he do? Wiz: Necalli has the ability to absorb souls as well as contort his body, even shapeshift. He utilitzes a mysterious dark energy that he can use to infuse their bodies with it and damage them internally. His fighting style is animalistic utilizing swipes like a tiger and even making savage animal sounds while fighting. Boomstick: He's also got some unique attacks like Culminated Power. It's a ground pound attack that can hit an enemy who's meters away from him and nullify projectiles as well. Wiz: He also uses his powerful roar, The Calling, which sends his opponent flying back, knocking them down. Boomstick: His Torrent of Power channels a mysterious energy which makes all of his attacks stronger. This is the ability that makes his markings and hair glow red. It even makes his hair go up like a Super Saiyan! Wiz: Necalli possesses two Critical Art moves. One is his Ceremony of Honor, which involves him lunging at his opponent then grabs them by the face. He slams them down to the ground and drags them to a wall and violently delivers rapid swipes. Boomstick: He also has a different version of his Critical Art, named the Soul Offering. While his Torrent of Power is active, he does the same as Ceremony of Honor, but instead of swiping them, he punches a fist full of dark energy. Wiz: Necalli has fought Ryu, Akuma, Balrog, M. Bison and Dhalsim but has lost against all of them. During his fights with them, he has displayed an equal amount of speed with an Evil Ryu, reaching speeds of Massively Hypersonic. Boomstick: He doesn't have a weakness, but he has a horrible win-loss record with the Street Fighter universe. Still, he would beat anyone in real life and take their soul for himself. Necalli: The souls of wa...warriors will return to '''my stomach.' DEATH BATTLE Necalli is seen absorbing the soul of a Rhodes soldier. The rest of them panic and flee before one of them bumps into Kratos. The soldier is frozen with fear, and Kratos stabs him in the gut with his Blades of Exile multiple times and throws him at Necalli. Necalli simply sidesteps and menacingly looks at Kratos. ''Necalli: You have a powerful soul-oul-oul... Kratos and Necalli enter a combat stance. Kratos: My soul will never be taken! Necalli: Every breath-eath-eath you take releases you soul-oul-oul to me-e-e... FIGHT Necalli stomps the ground two times, pushing him back and making him stumble. Necalli rushes towards him and delivers a flurry of rapid sharp swipes on Kratos then grabs his face and slams him down. He grabs his head again and throws him up. Kratos recovers from the attack and pierces Necalli with his blades and violently yanks the blades, pulling Necalli to Kratos. Kratos delivers a knee kick to Necalli's face that sends him back to the ground. Kratos lands on Necalli with a stomp on his guts and stabs him his blades before throwing him to a wall. Kratos slashes him five times and finishes the combo by jumping up into the air and landing a spinning slash while landing down. Necalli extends his arm and punches Kratos, then extends his foot and arms to deliver a rapid flurry of kicks and punches. He jumps up and lands with a swipe, scratching Kratos. Kratos steps back and equips the Golden Fleece, waiting for Necalli to strike. Necalli activates his Torrent of Power and dashes towards Kratos, but his attack is parried by the Golden Fleece. Kratos counters it with a ground pound that releases golden energy, sending Necalli flying. Kratos jumps up and stabs him with both blades, then throws him to the other side. Necalli gets up and morphs into werewolf and lunges at Kratos, knocking him to the floor. He tries to gnaw at Kratos but he is easily overwhelmed. Kratos grabs his jaws and starts to painfully split it wide, before getting a slash to Kratos' face. Necalli does a shoulder charge at Kratos and follow it with a wide slash, but the slash is countered by Kratos' sudden reflexes using the Golden Fleece. He slams the ground again, sending the werewolf Necalli flying. He equips the Bow of Apollo and fires multiple shots at him before Necalli lands down, full of arrows. He shrugs them off and Kratos runs towards him while firing arrows on the move. Necalli tries to dodge them, but he only misses a few arrows and they manage to pierce him. Kratos charges up a shot as Necalli runs towards him but is too late. Kratos releases the bowstring and a massive arrow sets Necalli ablaze. Necalli morphs into a fish and jumps into the water, then rises from the water in his Torrent of Power form. He grabs Kratos by the face and swings him up into the air before violently slamming him down. He grabs Kratos again and rises him up and slams him down again, then kicks his face which flings him back. As Kratos gets up, he is deafened by a mighty roar. Necalli channels dark energy into his fists, then drives his fist into Kratos, as he tries to resist Necalli's soul absorption. Kratos' eyes light up with fire and he lets out a massive roar, unleashing his rage. Kratos shoves his hand away from him and breaks his arm, injuring him and rendering his right arm useless. Kratos pulls out the Claws of Hades and slams it on Necalli, summoning massive hands from the Underworld that pummel him and dark magic missles that home in on Necalli, damaging him and knocking him to the ground face first. As Necalli gets back into his senses, he sees Kratos walking towards him with murderous intent. Necalli stands up and is hooked by the Claws of Hades. He slams Necalli to a wall, then slams him to a ceiling. He yanks the chains and a fraction of Necalli's soul comes out. He yanks it even harder and Necalli's soul starts to reveal itself, struggling to break free. K.O.! Kratos successfully releases Necalli's soul from his grasp and pulls away the chains. He basks in the soul of the one who has consumed many powerful souls before him. Kratos walks away as Necalli's soulless corpse turns into red dust. Results Boomstick: That's ironic. The soul eater got his soul taken! Wiz: Kratos has a strong soul, which would attract someone like Necalli. But Kratos' soul is too strong for Hades, and it should be too strong for Necalli as well. Boomstick: Besides, this Necalli didn't even win against any of the Street Fighter guys! And Kratos has done more than Necalli, like overpowering Cronos, killing his own rapist dad and even using his own sword against him! Wiz: Necalli has never won against anyone. Although he almost took Akuma's soul, Akuma easily escaped Necalli using his Mudo Tensho technique to escape. Kratos would've done something else if his soul was consumed by him. Boomstick: I guess you could say that Necalli bit off more than he can chew. Wiz: The winner is Kratos. Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018